digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis or Conquest
, 危機突破! |romaji=Kurosu Fō, Kiki Toppa! |translation=X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 06.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 10, 2010 (En:) October 27, 2013 |continuity= }} The Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare must protect King Whamon and the Island Zone's Code Crown from Neptunemon's Seadramon army. Synopsis With his army surrounding , demands the Fusion Fighters relinquish the Island Zone Code Crown and the DigiCards. Though the others suggest him to use a Zone Transfer to escape, Mikey points outs that is held hostage and that Neptunemon would focus his frustrations on him and the rest of the Island Zone residents. Before Mikey can give up the Code Crown, Christopher arrives on and takes out some of the Seadramon, having learned of his progress from Nene while defeating an . Christopher offers to help out more in return for the DigiCards, but Mikey thanks him for his help and turns him down. After using the DigiCard to have Neptunemon and the remaining Seadramon distracted, Mikey forms so they and Jeremy with the can reach Archelomon via a bridge of . Coming out of the trance as Archelomon is freed, Neptunemon knocks him and the Fusion Fighters into the water before ordering the Seadramon to freeze it over to trap them. Luckily, as the Bagra Army's actions were interfering with his rest and relaxation, arrives and attacks Neptunemon before freeing the others. From there, Mikey then digifuses , , and Dorulumon with the to create . Shoutmon X4 ends up fighting against Neptunemon's King's Bite trident which is bent on piercing him. Using that to their advantage, Mikey has Shoutmon X4 grab Neptunemon so he would be mortally wounded by his weapon. Neptunemon's final maneuver is to unleash a shockwave that breaks the surrounding ice to take everyone down with him. However, King Whamon secures those on him and jumps high enough to evade the breaking ice while scooping the rest that were pushed underwater into his mouth. As the Fusion Fighters celebrate their victory, with joining their group, Christopher and MailBirdramon leave with the former explaining that he'll let Mikey gather Code Crowns to make easy for him to obtain. Mikey is unable to convince Dorulumon to join the Fusion Fighters, while is livid over the turn of events. Featured Characters (5) * (14) * (14) |c5= *' ' (10) |c6= *' ' (2) |c7= *' ' (5) * (14) *'' '' (22) * (23) |c8= * (5) * (5) |c10= * (1) * (11) * (12) * (12) * (14) * (14) * (24) * (25) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons }} , Pickmons }} , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ , Red Pickmon |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Star Sword |added4=(w/ ) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X4 |added5=(w/ Shoutmon X3) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Pickmon (Silver) |customname6=Silver Pickmons |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, |DIGIMON5narrow=yes }} , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Red) |customname3=Red Pickmon |added3=+ , Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons }} Quotes "King's Bite, you bit me!" :—'Neptunemon' after getting impaled by his own weapon. Other notes , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons digifuse into the Rare Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon digifuse into Shoutmon X3, they are surrounded by shots of , , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmonz digifuse into the Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Erniedrigung oder Eroberung